


...Cправимся без Фан Хьюлика

by Ariabart



Category: Tytania
Genre: crack!fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart





	...Cправимся без Фан Хьюлика

В шестнадцать лет Ариабарт Титания впервые занялся сексом. В семнадцать лет он впервые занялся сексом с женщиной. К восемнадцати годам он понял, что его хобби вряд ли можно будет упомянуть в резюме. К двадцати он научился расставаться со своими партнерами полюбовно.  
К двадцати двум он узнал, как его хобби еще может называться и что некоторым за это даже платят. Новое знание не произвело на него особого впечатления - Ариабарт переспал с половиной личного состава из любви к процессу и останавливаться не собирался. Да и не так уж много у него было серьезных отношений, в самом деле, по пальцам пересчитать, и даже ботинки снимать не обязательно. А разовые... пересыпы... Кому от них было плохо? Точно не Ариабарту, и уж точно не его партнерам.  
А потом, в двадцать восемь, появился Жуслан. То есть, он был и раньше, он был всегда, Ариабарт еще помнил, как они забрасывали друг друга песком на детской площадке. Но теперь он появился в постели Ариабарта и собирался остаться в ней надолго. Ариабарт не возражал. Нисколько не возражал.  
Они отлично подходили друг другу, и не только в плане личных отношений - их альянс был самым лучшим, что случилось с Ариабартом за всю его жизнь в профессиональном плане.  
Приходилось, конечно, отвыкать от прежних привычек. Жуслан был крайне консервативен в том, что касалось флирта с подчиненными (но ради всего святого, у князя Титании в подчиненных ходит половина Вселенной!), прикосновений к сослуживцам, даже если ничего такого не имеешь в виду, а из-за улыбок симпатичным лейтенантам (и улыбок симпатичных лейтенантов) он расстраивался. Это было хуже всего - когда Жуслан расстраивался. И Ариабарт отвыкал.  
Было нелегко. Рука Ариабарта иногда сама тянулась поправить воротник Полсона, губы сами расплывались в ухмылке при виде нового связиста, а когда он встретил одного из своих... временных компаньонов, ныне капитана С., то с трудом удержался, чтобы не предложить пропустить стаканчик у него в каюте. Но Жуслан стоял тут же и немедленно надулся. Ариабарт вздохнул и затащил его в ближайшую пустую комнату для приватного разговора.  
Разговор вышел крайне удачным, несмотря на то, что сидеть Ариабарту в следующие пару дней предстояло очень аккуратно. Одеваясь, Жуслан даже извинился за "беспочвенную ревность". Это был прогресс - обычно он отказывался назвать проблему по имени, утверждая, что Ариабарт преувеличивает, а он, Жуслан, всегда совершенно спокоен.  
\- Знаешь, Жуслан, - вздохнул Ариабарт, - если мы оба когда-нибудь начнём отстреливать потенциальных любовников друг друг друга, то в деле уничтожения Титании вполне справимся без Фан Хьюлика.  
\- Разве это Хьюлик хочет уничтожить Титанию? - Жуслан блаженно потянулся. - Я думал, главный идеолог в их компании... как же его?... доктор Ли?  
Ариабарт улыбнулся, припомнив ученого.  
\- Ты знаешь... Мне удалось его убедить, что Титания не так уж плоха.  
\- И как же?  
\- Личным примером, - скромно опустил ресницы Ариабарт.


End file.
